


"I had a dream about this once"

by angrywarrior69



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, F/M, Telepathy, but the orgasms kinda make up for it?, jack uses his scooper to teleport the doctor, jack's got that good d, smut ensues, someone please for the love of god hug the doctor, the doctor cries HARD, the doctor likes to be on top, there are also emotions before the smut, this kinda fits in canon if you ignore canon like i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: “That better be you this time.” The man said without turning.Not recognizing the voice, she took a few steps forward and steeled herself, curiosity getting the better of her.“I'm the Doctor. Why have you brought me here?”“Oh god, your voice is so sexy.”The man finally turned around and held his arms out.“Miss me?”“Jack!” The Doctor exclaimed.The pair sprinted the remaining short distance to each other. The Doctor felt tears in her eyes as she threw her arms up to greet him and yelped when the already tight bear hug lifted her clean off the floor and spun her around. The Doctor put her hands on his shoulders and allowed herself to exist in the moment. Laughter burst from her lungs. She was ecstatic. Jack began laughing too, it was music to her ears.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 42
Kudos: 256





	"I had a dream about this once"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-d. This is my first fic in.... a long ass time, probably more than a year. AND it's my first Doctor Who fic ever so... ? let's see how this goes

She had been talking to her fam in the TARDIS when the blue pulsing energy surrounded her.

“Hey, Doc,” Graham tried to get her attention, “Look at your arm will ya?”

“Graham it's not nice to interrupt people while they're talking- Oh!”she gasped, finally catching a glimpse. “What?” She scrunched up her face and flipped her hand around to get a different view.

The little glowing splotches grew around her body and moved rapidly, connecting and pulsing until the world around her contorted. The energy prickled at her nerve endings and covered her in warmth. She looked to her companions, wide eyes meeting wide eyes.

“It's a transport-”

She was cut off as space flipped around her and she landed somewhere else. The force of being set down was hard and made her hunch slightly for a moment before she straightened. Now, she stood in a large, dimly lit white room. A man stood at a console about ten paces away, his back was turned to her. The Doctor noticed the man's attire first, a long trench coat. She inwardly groaned at the prospect of meeting another version of herself. One time in one day was more than enough, but two? She felt her panic rising, but swallowed it for the moment.

“That better be you this time.” The man said without turning.

Not recognizing the voice, she took a few steps forward and steeled herself, curiosity getting the better of her.

“I'm the Doctor. Why have you brought me here?”

“Oh god, your voice is so sexy.”

The man finally turned around and held his arms out.

“Miss me?”

“Jack!” The Doctor exclaimed.

The pair sprinted the remaining short distance to each other. The Doctor felt tears in her eyes as she threw her arms up to greet him and yelped when the already tight bear hug lifted her clean off the floor and spun her around. The Doctor put her hands on his shoulders and allowed herself to exist in the moment. Laughter burst from her lungs. She was ecstatic. Jack began laughing too, it was music to her ears.

She felt weightless for the first time since she fell to Earth; light and carefree.

And it lasted for one blessed moment before it all came crashing down.

In her moment of clarity, her brain sent a swarm of unrelenting thoughts to the forefront of her mind and her laughter soon became hysteric.

_Galifrey burning. Dead Companions. Crippling loneliness. Not being able to fully disclose the pain she holds deep in her hearts. The constant fear. The endless rage._

She couldn't even look at the Captain as her carefully constructed facade shattered in mere seconds around her friend.

“Hey hey, Doc,” he said as he lowered her to her feet, “Shhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay.” He held her with one arm and gently pushed her hair back from her face. “What's wrong?”

The Doctor looked to him and she could see that his concern was laced with fear. Captain Jack knew exactly who she was, and if something weighed on her conscious this heavy, he most likely knew that it wasn't going to be good.

“I-- I--” she tried to say something, but now that she was finally free to speak to someone who understood, her words failed her. It was as if keeping everything inside for so long made it harder for to be released at all. The emotions bubbled back to the surface and the next unexpected sobs racked her body.

Jack pulled her in tightly and she let his body brace the force of her grief until she could reel it back in. Eventually the sobbing and gasping for air died down to silent tears and the ambient noise of the room became the humming of engines and the heavy breaths of two old friends. The Doctor felt strange, she tried to move but her knees wobbled and gave way. Jack lowered them both to the floor.

The Doctor wiped the tears from her face. “I'm sorry you had to see that,” she sniffed.

“So how long have you been holding that in?” he asked with a boyish smirk.

The Doctor looked at him and then looked away, unsure of how to proceed for once. When she didn't respond, the Captain tried again.

“Ok so maybe talking about it is hard,” he paused, seeming to consider his next words carefully. “But you could show me couldn't you? I think you mentioned something about telepathy once.”

She eyed him warily. “I don't think you want to see what I've seen, Jack.”

“Just try me.” This time his smile went full cocky, but quickly faded. “I'm here for you, Doctor. You don't have to do this alone.”

Hesitantly, she reached up and placed her fingers on his temple. She closed her eyes and chose which memories to show him.

_Contact_

The Moment. The confession dial. The Master returning. The timeless child. Ruth. Galifrey, burned and destroyed.

Jack gasped as the memories stopped.

“I'm so sorry, Doctor.” His gaze fell to his lap.

She sat there, waiting for him to process, waiting for him to respond. And when he did, it was not what she expected, but it also wasn't terribly surprising.

Jack leaned forward and reached out, his fingers grazed the side of her neck and entwined themselves in the hair at her nape. The Doctor shivered at the contact.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it look like I'm doing?”

He smiled and closed the distance between them, purposefully kissing her hard and using enough teeth to leave a mark. His hand stayed in her hair as he trailed kisses down her neck to her partially exposed collar bones. The Doctor sighed under his ministrations, grateful to feel something so nice from someone who she trusts. His hand landed on her hip and her eyes snapped open to reveal his charming face.

“I want you, Doctor.”

She couldn't help but laugh. He didn't seem deterred by it.

“After everything I just showed you, you want to snog me? Captain Jack you never change.”

“What can I say? I've always wanted you. Ever since you were the man in the brown coat.” His playful tone quelled somewhat. “And I know you're hurting in a way that I can't make right, but,” his hand shifted and undid the clasp of one of her suspenders, it found it's way under her shirts and slid up to find her breast. She moaned when his thumb flicked over her nipple. “I do know how to make someone feel good for a little while.”

“You're incredulous,” she quipped as he slowly slipped her coat off her shoulders, moving in a way that reminded her of how one acts around an injured animal.

“And you are very, very attractive.”

Punctuating his statement with a series of small kisses, he undid the other clasp of her suspenders and lowered her completely down to the floor so that she lay beneath him.

“Have you been with anyone yet? I mean, in this body? As a woman?” He asked between kissing and disrobing her from the waist up.

“That's awfully personal, don't you think?” She asked while pushing off his coat.

“Are we not doing something awfully personal right now?” He smirked and asked for permission with his eyes to take off her undershirt.

The Doctor fidgeted beneath him for a moment before relenting.

“No. Okay? I haven't. I mean I've-- y'know with myself to see what all the fuss is about, but that's it.”

At that Jack smiled like nothing she'd ever seen before and he practically ripped of his clothes until he was bare from the waist up.

“Your turn,” he said, nodding at her.

The Doctor leaned forward and ripped her shirt off before throwing her bra away, revealing her perky breasts and sinewy form. Jack clasped his hands together in front of his face and drank her in.

“Like what you see?” she teased.

“Oh I like.”

He reached for her hand and brought her fingers to his lips. Then, he turned it over and began kissing down the inside of her forearm. When he got closer, the Doctor grabbed his head and brought him in for another kiss.

Jack's hands explored her body and she felt like she was swimming in a sea of being held and kissed constantly. His mouth found one nipple and his hand found the other. The first few flicks already had her squirming and moaning. She could feel an unfamiliar pressure building between her legs. Not unwelcome, just different from what she was used to. The warmth of his mouth left the breast he'd been working to switch to the other and she hissed at the cold air biting her sensitive flesh, but marveled at how hard her nipple became. He toyed with her like that until her hands dove for his fly.

“Ah, ah.” He snatched her agile hands away from the bulge in his pants. “Don't you know the old adage? Ladies first.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes. “You know, I was a man for a lot longer than you have been.” Jack nodded and began to unzip her trousers. “Gender is just a social thing anyway.” She helped him remove her pants and underwear from around her hips and reached for him again, but he refused to let her undo his pants. “Biological gender is a lot more complex, or simple, than you might think.” She continued as he positioned himself between her legs.

“I never understood why your rambling was so attractive until right now.”

“Why's that?” She cocked her head.

“You talk so much I always wondered if you were verbal in bed. Or if you're a screamer.” He smirked and trailed kisses from her mouth, over her breasts, to her belly where he slid down and got to the position she needed him in.

There was no time for her rebuttal as his tongue danced between her folds for the first time. She gasped and he pulled back.

“Tell me if you don't like something... or if you want more of something. Okay?”

“Captain Jack if you stop again without me asking you're going to have one very unsatisfied Time Lord on your hands. Time Lady, whatever.”

“Yes, Doctor.” He smiled and slid back down.

This time he went right for her clitoris with his tongue and she trembled all over from the sensation. He guided her legs up over his shoulders and tried to hold her rolling hips in place while he built her up. The Doctor heard how much noise she was making and clasped her hand over her mouth to stop it. Jack took her elbow and guided her hand away.

“I'd really like to hear you.” Was all he said before his lips closed over her again.

She let herself loose after that, allowing her moans and gasps to fill the room no matter how much it embarrassed her to do so. Jack slowly slid a finger into her and then another. She remarked at how odd of a sensation it was until his fingers curled into a place she didn't realize existed. The pressure in her groin was all encompassing. What he was doing to her felt better than anything this body of hers had ever experienced.

“Oh- oh Jack! I'm gonna- ah!”

There was a fleeting thought telling her to move away, to not let herself be finished so early, to wait for him. But the pressure inside reached it's limit and she exploded before there was any real time to think about it.

Jack sped up his tongue and fingers until she was incoherent, and only slowed once he felt her contract around his fingers repeatedly. He decreased his pace and slowed to a halt once she looked sated.

With a big smile on his face, he wiped his mouth on his hand and laid next to her while she came back to reality.

“That was...” she trailed off.

“I know.”

She turned to look at him, all hot and half naked, smelling of her, and she pounced. Straddling him and taking the initiative she managed to unbutton his pants before he tried to stop her again. The smell and taste of herself on his lips reinvigorated her desire.

She stopped suddenly before pulling down his pants, and only remembered where she was and what she was doing when his hands found hers again.

“Look Doc, I don't expect you to reciprocate or anything. Believe me when I say this is already going to fuel my fantasies for decades,” he smiled.

“No sorry,” she paused, looking bashful, “I was just wondering what I was so confused about and then I remembered that women are multi-orgasmic.” Her smile turned into a smirk. “I don't have to worry about finishing too soon these days.”

Her smile got toothy as she shimmied his pants down and his cock popped out in all it's glory.

“Captain Jack!” she gasped, taking him in. “You honestly should have shown this to old brown coat, I think he might have gone for it.”

“Seriously?!”

She smiled again, “Nah.”

“Why you-”

He moved like he was going to try to switch positions but she held him down easily with her superior strength.

“Uh uh. I'm used to being on top.” She said as she climbed over his hips.

“Okay, Doc, but this might not be the most... comfortable position for you with your, uhm, new parts.”

“You've got me so wet down there I don't think it'll matter.” She said as she positioned him at her entrance. “Also, don't flatter yourself too much,” she scrunched up her face, “hate a man who brags.”

Jack laughed, “Since when?”

“Since right now obviously. Weren't you paying attention?”

Their eyes met and and he nodded, giving her that last bit of confirmation she needed to know that he wanted this as well.

“Just go slow, Doctor.”

She began to sink down and encompass him. His cock felt like velvet inside her. Inch by inch she carefully set herself down until their hips met

“Okay maybe you are big,” she panted.

Jack shuddered and moaned. “You feel so good. Are you alright?”

“Oi stop it with the protectiveness crap. I'll tell you if I need to stop, alright?”

“Yes Ma'am.”

He gave an exaggerated salute that sent them both into a fit of laughter. The Doctor leaned down and kissed him again.

“Ready?” she asked.

“I've been waiting for this my whole life.”

She leaned back and placed his hands on her breasts before starting the process of rocking her hips. Her method was slow at first, she was cataloging and savoring every sensation while allowing herself time to adjust around him. Nimble fingers began rolling and pulling on her nipples, encouraging her, making her somehow wetter than before. The desire was building in her again, faster this time.

It wasn't too long before her movements got faster and Jack started to thrust up to meet her as well. The wet slapping echoing off the walls was the only combatant to drown out their moans and heavy breathing.

Their bodies glistened with sweat in the dim yellow accent lighting. The Doctor rode his cock hard and fast, trying to pull an orgasm out of him. Jack sat up and held her tightly, getting better leverage to really meet her thrust for thrust. She threw her head back and he kissed her neck and chest. He wiggled his hand between them and rubbed two fingers against her aching clit.

Once around her clit and she could feel herself twitch around him. Twice around and she was seeing constellations in her vision. On the third pass she came hard with a shout.

Jack continued thrusting and she tried to meet him equally, but her orgasm raddled brain wouldn't cooperate with her body so she put her arms around his shoulders and tried to stay impaled on him at least. His movements became erratic while her walls clamped around his cock over and over.

“Oh, fuck!”

With a shout of his own he spilled inside her and took a few more staggered thrusts to work through it. The Doctor felt his warmth spread inside her and they held each other until they both seemed back to themselves.

“That was...” he trailed off.

“I know.” She smirked.

“You make an amazing woman, Doctor.”

She smiled and playfully swatted at his chest.

“My legs are cramping.”

“Well that's what you get for being five billion years old.”

With a roll of her eyes she motioned to get off of him but he hugged her suddenly and buried his face in her shoulder.

“I'm so glad to see you, Doctor.”

She hugged him back. “You have no idea how great it is to see a friendly face.”

Jack sighed, “Okay, let's get you back to your life.”

The Doctor materialized in the control room of the TARDIS and three sets of feet ran at her. Well, two sets ran, one scurried behind.

“Doctor, what happened?” Ryan asked.

Graham took a moment and eyed the state of her hair and clothes, raising an eyebrow at her. “You alright, Doc?”

She nodded at Graham who seemed to understand what kind of reprieve she just got back from.

He scoffed and muttered under his breath as he walked away, “We were worried sick and she's out there having an afternoon dally...”

“Where are your suspenders, Doctor? What happened to you hair?” Yaz, ever the investigator, asked.

The Doctor pursed her lips together.

“You know, I am awfully tired,” she lied as she made her way to the other side of the console room. “Sudden long-range teleportation can do that to a Time Lady.” She bounded up the stairs to the entrance to the rest of the TARDIS and didn't turn back. “Tomorrow I'll show you some aliens. Good night!”

Ryan and Yaz sent weary glances to each other while Graham padded over to the upper level and sat in the arm chair by the small library.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked him.

“I am taking a nap.”

“It's 2pm.” Yaz said, looking at her watch.

“Yeah well if I spend any more time today worrying about any of ya I'm going to have a bloody episode! So let me sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed the machine that writes fics. you could even comment "cool" and i'd think about it for days so...


End file.
